


You're Not AWFUL, So It's Fine

by Zeda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, JJ Style Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeda/pseuds/Zeda
Summary: A private conversation between an Alpha and an omega in an otherwise deserted locker room. You'd THINK boners would be involved, but that's not what this is about.





	You're Not AWFUL, So It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For #JJStyleWeek DAY 7: FREE DAY. For omegas, heats are less about the ravenous need to mate, and more about heightened stress and need for physical reassurance. For that reason, Alphas aren’t necessarily sexually involved with their omegas, but they DO have a duty to console, protect and appease them. :U Just toying with an adjusted version of the typical world concept!
> 
> Also, I haven’t finished a fanfic in 87 years :,U This is a milestone for me!

"Why don't you want me to get Yakov?"

 

They've been sitting on the locker room bench absorbed in silence for so long by this point that, no matter how hushed JJ’s tone, the question still breaks the air with an abruptness that makes them both flinch. He keeps his fingers working at the back of Yuri's neck, pressing circles with his thumb into damp, hot skin. He really hopes that it feels like the apology he means for it to be, a pressure that will soothe the tension and nerves back out of Yuri’s shoulders… and slowly the silence returns, like waves lapping at a sandy shore. JJ thinks that it might continue to linger, like it had before, and that he’ll have to repeat himself if he ever wants to get a straight answer.

 

Then finally, Yuri gives a loud, angry huff.

 

"Because. Viktor's with him." Yuri shoots a sideways glare back over his shoulder at him, and even though he's peering through a delicate fan of pale lashes, they do nothing to soften the hardness of the look in his eyes. There’s something challenging about it, as if Yuri’s daring him to say something, but even while he’s giving him that nasty look JJ can see how his chin dips slowly closer to his clavicle, and how he’s leaning back into the steady pressure of the hand working circles at his nape. The contrast of defiance and delicacy is so arresting, so goddamn _cute_ , that for just a moment JJ can’t speak. He sits, lips sealed, and forgets to do anything but stare right back into those unyielding green eyes.

 

Yuri apparently mistakes his speechlessness for stupidity, because he breaks their eye contact with the most powerful eye roll that JJ's ever seen.

 

“Ugh-“ Yuri bares his teeth, practically snarling. "This is the first time I've fallen out of synch with my meds since he ran off to Japan last year. Even if you tried to be discreet about grabbing Yakov, he'd get nosy, and there's no fucking _way_ I'm gonna' let that bastard play 'protective Alpha' with me after all the shit he's pulled."

 

There he is leaning into his palm again, huffing and puffing with clear resentment even as he greedily seeks out the pressure at his scruff. The laughter bubbles up out of JJ’s chest before he can even think to contain it, and the scrunched-up look of disgust that Yuri gives him doesn't exactly dampen his amusement . He manages to reel in his breathless chuckling, sighing out the last of it and gazing with what he hopes seems like fond patience at the omega sitting beside him. "Okay, I get it. So you’re only keeping me here ‘cause you haven’t figured out a decent solution yet.”

 

Yuri's scant brows furrow. " _What?_ "

 

JJ’s not actually sure what could be so confusing about his statement, and for a moment he allows that unfamiliar phenomena known as ‘silence’ to creep back in between them. But the wary confusion in Yuri’s eyes only deepens, compounded by steadily rising annoyance, and eventually it seems that a little bit of clarification is necessary.

 

"I mean-" JJ purses his lips, raises his free hand and waves it vaguely towards the fluorescent lights overhead. "You hate my guts. Can’t imagine _why_ , but you do. But even so, as soon as I tried to leave, you actually _ordered_ me to stay! And while, true, I’m not surprised that you like a little petting, kitten-" Yuri's eyes are rolling again. It makes JJ grin. "- letting _me_ do it? That’s not the Yuri Plisetsky I know!”  
  
  
There’s something about the way that Yuri’s eyes snap back towards his face, wide and clear and suddenly unreadable, that gives JJ his own turn at unease. He rushes to bury it the way that he always buries unease, with a crooked grin and a laugh that’s loud enough to push Yuri into snarling at him again. That makes him feel better. If Yuri can treat him like he ALWAYS does, then that’s a solid step towards familiar ground for both of them, and he knows it. “So, I’ve been sweet enough to buy you some time to come up with a plan for yourself, but I’m afraid I might’ve spoilt you! How can you come up with a single candidate who’s even HALF as good with their hands as I am?”

 

JJ’s grinning, ready for the nasty remark that Yuri never fails to have ready on that sharp little tongue of his- but he feels the axis of the Earth lurch in an unfamiliar way when, instead of spitting something nasty and hurtful  into his face, Yuri purses his lips and casts his eyes downward. Abruptly, the silence is back, and it’s heavy in a way that it never managed to be before. It could just be the oncoming heat making Yuri too exhausted to fight, more complacent… but JJ seriously doubts that. After all, even when he came into the locker room nearly fifteen minutes ago to find a panting, trembling, musky-sweet smelling Yuri Plisetsky bent and retching over the sink, the omega hadn't shown him even a shred of weakness. Instead, he'd started yowling like a trapped alley cat, even as he stumbled back from the sink and JJ swept forward to catch him before he could bust his head falling on the cold tile floor. He dug his nails into JJ’s bicep, protested the whole way while JJ helped him over to the bench, and even though JJ had been doing his best to get him to calm down without being so presumptuous as to full-on scruff him the way his own alpha might, he eventually had to clap his hand over the back of Yuri’s neck and squeeze. After that Yuri went still, and every time he even BEGAN to change their positions relative to one-another, he was snapped at and ordered to back off. Or to stay put. Or to shut up, eventually, when Yuri apparently decided that his verbal reassurances were patronizing. Every step of the way, Yuri had refused to give up any ground.

 

So obviously, Yuri hadn’t suddenly gone quiet because he was readily fulfilling outdated stereotypes about delicate, subservient omegas. He was sitting there, staring own at the tiles between his leopard-print sneakers and just… contemplating. JJ was becoming much too aware of the space between them, the way that his skin tingled where they weren’t touching, hip to hip. The only momentarily subdued scent of a small but powerful omega in the earliest throes of a heat. Had he…  had he said something wrong? Something that hurt? JJ swallowed thickly.

 

"...You know, it's _really weird_ that you’re not yelling at me-"

 

"Look, you’re not fucking wrong, sure." Yuri’s tone is cool and flat, and there’s a conviction in it that makes JJ stop short, pausing to listen. "If you count Viktor and his ‘after you get gold’ bullshit with Katsudon, you’re the only unmated alpha in the entire goddamn mens’ division. I don’t have a more decent option here ‘cause you’re my _only_ fucking option. But…"

 

Yuri really looks like he’s struggling to articulate something important, and JJ is absolutely _snagged_ on that ‘but’ left lingering there. On everything that he’s sure it can’t, but that he sort of hopes it _might_ mean. He only realizes that he’s stopped rubbing at Yuri’s neck when the omega reaches up and swats sharply at his wrist, and he hastily resumes his ministrations.

 

"-BUT. You don’t completely suck at this ‘soothing alpha’ shit. I’m not barfing anymore, Viktor’s nowhere in sight, and you know how to keep your hands to yourself. You haven’t even _tried_ to whip your dick out." JJ doesn’t know what kind of face he makes at that, but it must be mortified enough because Yuri snickers at him, clearly relishing it. But despite that rotten little sneer, for the first time JJ becomes aware of the fact that he can actually smell the change in Yuri’s demeanor – that without being able to describe the way that it’s changed or how exactly he can tell the difference, he knows from scent alone that Yuri is comfortable now.  _Content_ even. It washes away any chance he may have had of feeling incredulous or bewildered by what the omega just said, and instead fills him with a warm and steadily seeping sense of reassurance that maybe Yuri doesn’t hate his lack of alternatives quite as much as he thought. Maybe he doesn’t think he’s _that_ awful after all. JJ inhales, slow through parted lips, tasting Yuri’s self assurance and contentment with silent reverence… and Yuri huffs, pushing himself back into JJ’s fingers. He’s a demanding one, isn’t he? JJ feels helpless when he grins over that.

 

"Are you asking me to be your Alpha, babe?"

 

"Shut up and keep squeezing before I change my mind."


End file.
